Link aggregation is a term encompassing various methods of combining multiple network connections in parallel to increase the rate of data throughput beyond what a single connection could support, and to provide redundancy in case one of the data links forming the link aggregation fails. The term link aggregation does not only encompass vendor independent standards such as LACP (“Link Aggregation Control Protocol’), IEEE 802.3ad-2000 for Ethernet, and the technology independent IEEE 802.1ax-2008; but also other proprietary network solutions. Link aggregation technique is widely used in computer networking to increase bandwidth and enhance link reliability, and can be implemented at any of the lowest three layers of the OSI model, namely, physical, data link, or network layers. Common examples of aggregation at layers 1, 2 and 3 are, respectively, power line (IEEE 1901) and wireless (IEEE 802.11); data link layer such as Ethernet frame in local area networks (LANs) or multiple-link point-to-point protocol (PPP) in WANs; and at the network layer (e.g. IP or IPX).